wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 7, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week was reasonably productive. I began the week by adding a single term to the Kilrathi lexicon; I can only say that sometimes I think about things while sitting in church and I'll leave it at that. Next, I worked on the ninth level battle map for the Elevator encounter in Elegy Chapter 2.1; I worked on the map for three days straight. The map was finally completed late during the noon hour on Wednesday and afterwards I worked briefly on the Problems section of the Elevator encounter. I also worked on some of the details of the group's initial meeting with Irgu during the Engine Room encounter. That section of the Engine Room encounter is the only thing keeping me from finishing that one up, and as of this morning I can report that I'm very nearly done with it. I lost Thursday to a dentist's visit, though while I was sitting in the dentist's chair on nitrous, the thought occurred to me that the tenth level would probably have a similar design layout to the ninth level, and I had another running gunfight encounter planned on that level in Elegy Chapter 2.1 - the Flight Deck encounter, one that I had already declared finished but also one that I was going to have to make some changes to because of the work done on the ninth-level battle map (the "service corridor" was originally only going to be a straight fore-and-aft corridor, but I established it as Y-shaped on the map). Work on the tenth-level battle map commenced Friday afternoon. Since I'm building that map based on the design of the ninth-level, I was able to use the pyromancers save file of the ninth-level map as a starting point and I anticipate that the work there will take much less time to complete (I could've had it done this weekend if I had a more reliable mouse on my home computer). Some work on changes to the Flight Deck encounter occurred on Friday, as did some more work on the meeting with Irgu. My Plan for this week is to continue plugging on in Elegy Chapter 2.1. Each of the four remaining encounters left in the chapter are pretty near to completion at this point. If I can find sufficient time to work on them, I daresay that finishing them up is within the realm of possibilities for this coming week. I do still need to work on the chapter's prologue and epilogue, but with the encounters done I hope that I'll be able to complete principal work on the chapter in the near future. I'm still debating as to whether or not I want to move on to the specifics of the second mission after the encounters of the first mission are complete; Elegy Chapter 2.2 is planned to be a relatively less involved "get from there to there" type of adventure, so it may not take nearly as long to knock out. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, March 14th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts